Two Broken Heart's Fit as One
by BittenGamer
Summary: After escaping from the Leviathan, female Revan tries to gain back her trust with Carth. And his love...


**Author's Note: Hey! This is my first ever fan-fic written about one of my old but very favorite games. It is written, in the beginning, like a future self-confession, but mostly stays in the present during the jedi wars against Malak and the Sith after Revan finds out her true identity. WARNING SPOILER ALERT HEAD!**

 **Revan's P.O.V.:**

It was never meant to be about love. I wasn't made for it. I was made for power and control. Through victory in strength from the teachings of the fallen, true Sith. Strength that met no match in battle of the mind or body. However, such techniques, I have learned, never work on the soul or heart. Regardless of the hours spent training through torture, murder, and corruption that my past life used so frequently.

Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broke. At least, so I thought…

 **Narrator's P.O.V.:**

The humming of the ebon hawk's engine seemed to sooth the aching heart of her passengers:

Mission with her grieving over the destruction of Taris and learning the truth about Griff.

Zalabar, holding his new weapon stained in the blood of his brother.

Juhani with her doubts and inner-personal struggles to stay good and helpful for the team.

The droids with keeping up-to-date.

Bastila, lost to Malak when escaping the Leviathan.

Jolee being old and stubborn in his usual ways.

Canderous with a mind ready to give up the old soldier's ways.

Revan struggling to prove to herself and her party members that she has given up the sweet taste of the dark side for the sweet victory and rewards of the light.

Finally, Carth trying to choose between a heart full of grief and fear or a heart full of compassion for his captain, Revan. The leader of this party to stop the Sith and the once powerful leader of the Sith that destroyed the Republic when it was weak and his homeworld when it was vulnerable.

Revan, finally, ready to prove herself, headed to the cockpit and faced her the weakest chain of trust in her party.

"Carth-" She whispered out, quickly being cut off by his stare of hate and passion. Both emotional were fighting for the top and she knew which had to win in order to gain his trust and comfort whether it broke the rules in the Order or not.

"What? We are in hyperspace heading to Korriban already, so don't ask where we are going." Carth's harsh tone was quickly followed by a sigh as he turned around to get up and face her. Revan knew it was now or never if she was to win his trust.

"That isn't why I am here," she began, taking a slow step to him. Flinching, but not wanting to show fear, Carth puffed up his chest and tightened his fist.

"Then why are you here?" he asked through gritted teeth. "What? Do you want me to join you or something and be betrayed again?! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"NO!" she screamed back, causing Carth to step back. Relaxing his position he watched the flames in her eyes flashed at him and burned him in ways he never imagined. Those flames were the ones out of an act of desperation. The heat was meant to burn him so he would listen and remember.

"Revan-" Carth whispered, trying to apologize for angering such a beautiful and powerful Jedi master.

"No, Carth! You need to listen to me. Everyone has seen the trust that has broken between us. They worry about it so much I can barely focus when I meditate. I need you Carth to hear me when I say I won't betray you like Saul or the old Revan." Catching her breath, she opened her to continue until Carth stopped her.

Quicker than she, or even he could have imagined, he took two steps to her and kissed her.

The kiss was nothing like she imagined. It was full a fiery passion only the strongest could bare. When he held her face in his hands, she felt her body shake with the same intensity as the quakes rippling through the force from the disturbance of love.

Yet, she couldn't care nor be afraid. She knew in her heart that his lack of trust want what hurt the most. It was his lack of love. Kissing him back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, binding their hearts and fate together forever.


End file.
